


Soft-Solomon Sentences

by Infinite_Principle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Soft Solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Principle/pseuds/Infinite_Principle
Summary: Solomon treating you nicely.I don't write much but I made these little things and they make me happy and I wanted to share them.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Soft-Solomon Sentences

Solomon kisses the back of your hand in greeting, not just because he enjoys how flustered you get. He makes you feel like a princess for a king. He'll walk up behind you and whisper in your ear and the world around you melts away. Imagine slowly dancing with him as ancient songs whirl around you both and he looks into your eyes, before leaning in for a kiss.  
Also as revenge for him flustering you all the time you make him embarrassingly cute lunch obento boxes for him, with handwritten love notes on them that may or may not make him blush but he won't tell you that.

If you were having trouble sleeping, with nightmares or insomnia, he'd offer his magic in a heartbeat. He wants you to feel safe and protected with him.  
Sometimes he asks Barbatos to tell him about the future, or what other realities with you and him are like. He treasures each description and tries to make sure only the best-case things happen to you. You seem to have what you need in your pockets whenever you need something, be it keys or a protective sigil. You're not sure if he spelled your clothes to do that or if he just makes sure himself but it makes you feel loved.

He lends you a little of his magic whenever he needed to go on a trip, so you'd always have a little piece of him with you.

One day he sits you down and asks a very important question. As a result of your answer, he starts training your magic and help you utilise the pacts you have for the power needed. Before, you were his princess, but now, you are his queen. As the years pass, your love for each other only grows stronger, and now you both are looking forward to the very long future you will get to share with each other. "Till death do us part", but not for a few hundred years at least.

Your powers, once you can truly tap into them, are a sight to see. If he wasn't so sure of your feelings for him, he'd be terrified. Actually, sometimes in the dark when you're asleep, he whispers his fears in your ear, his arm wrapped around you holding you close. One time you're actually awake, and you turn around and hug him, assuring you that you'll never leave him behind. His eyes are shining as his arms tighten around you. He could only be this vulnerable with you.


End file.
